Good Morning
by Elsie Bubbles
Summary: Months earlier, Sherlock gave Molly permission to wake him for a certain activity. Only now does Molly have ample opportunity. *Consent could be considered dubious*


The usual, I own nothing but the arrangement of the words

* * *

Molly woke, sun streaming in through the window, to a small whimpering sound from the person lying next to her. She moved to her back, careful not to wake her bedmate in the process. It was, in Molly's opinion, a strange sound to be coming from Sherlock Holmes, especially when he was asleep. She sat up, carefully still, and saw immediately a probable cause for the whimper. Sherlock was splayed across the bed, making the tent at his groin all the more prominent.

Molly grinned to herself, amused to see the consulting detective in such a state. Though they had been together for several months, _this_ was something she had never witnessed.

As Sherlock sighed in his sleep, a memory came to Molly. It had been nearly three months ago, but it came to her regardless...

* * *

She had been sound asleep when Sherlock fell into her bed early one morning. The sudden bounce of the mattress paired with the presence of an extra body woke Molly and before she could speak, long arms wrapped around her body and Sherlock's voice sounded, "Shh, Molly, go back to sleep. I'm alive, I'm safe, and I am in desperate need of rest."

Molly huffed slightly at being woken in such a way, but touched his hand affectionately, "Alright. Goodnight, love."

She felt a press of lips against the back of her head and closed her eyes contently. If she could get back to sleep quickly, it would be easier to get up for work in the morning.

Sherlock spoke again, "Molly?"

"Hmm?"

"When you wake, you are more than welcome to wake me if I have an erection. I've missed you this past week."

Molly laughed at the declaration, earning a full-body squeeze from Sherlock, and then quieted again. They both needed sleep.

* * *

Molly hadn't had a chance to take Sherlock up on that offer. Typically when Sherlock slept it was after sex, and he always woke before her in the mornings. The only times Molly woke first she either had to work, or Sherlock had just finished a case. Molly was adamant in her stance of not waking him after a case. Though he would not mind being roused for sex, he would be insufferable the rest of the day until he passed out. As much as she loved him, Molly refused to deal with a cranky, sleep deprived Sherlock Holmes.

Thinking quickly, Molly's eyes flickered to Sherlock's face then to his groin, deciding how to proceed. It would be easy; he was already naked from yesterday's private post-case celebration, only the sheet covered him now, and he was already on his back. She would only have to move herself.

Smirking, Molly lifted the sheet from her body and his. She felt her nipples peak, though she wasn't sure if it was from the breeze of the sheet or from arousal. She carefully crawled to the space between Sherlock's legs and peeked up at him.

Still sleeping.

Molly settled down, placing her hands gently on Sherlock's hips. Leaning forward, Molly let her breath fan over Sherlock's cock before moving to let the tip of her tongue brush against the underside of his erection, leaving a wet trail from base to tip. She kissed her way to the base again, then flattened her tongue to lick along the underside once more. When she reached the head, Molly ran her tongue across him wetly, finally sucking the tip into her mouth.

Above her, Sherlock let out a groan. He was still asleep, but only just. Molly let Sherlock's cock fall from her mouth and smiled. She knew Sherlock was fighting to stay in what he thought to be only a dream.

Molly moved one hand to cup Sherlock's balls as her head descended once more. She took him in as far as she could and began bobbing up and down, letting her tongue swipe over the head at random intervals.

Sherlock's hands were suddenly in her hair, stroking her scalp appreciatively. Molly's eyes flicked to his face to see his eyes squeezed closed and his mouth agape. She let him slip from her mouth once more, an obscene popping sound sending a jolt through her body, "Morning," she greeted, her voice husky.

Sherlock visibly shuddered and opened his eyes, "Good morning," he returned.

"Sleep well?"

Sherlock smirked as Molly began tracing the dead of his prick with her finger, "As a matter of fact, I was having the most pleasant dream."

Molly licked at him, and looked up as she felt Sherlock sit up. She looked to him curiously as his hands wrapped around her upper arms and pulled her closer to him. She moaned as Sherlock's lips found hers. Their kiss was brief, but filled with desire. Molly nibbled at Sherlock's bottom lip before pulling back, relishing the expression on Sherlock's face – pupils dilated in passion, hunger.

She pushed him back against the pillows, keen to send him over the edge, to taste him. She was moving down his body when Sherlock stopped her.

"Turn around," he demanded.

Molly moved, carefully arranging her body around his. Had this been nearly anyone else, she knew she would feel self-conscious. She knew exactly how wet she was, and knew how open her current position made her. But in this moment, Molly felt sexy, deviously so. She felt Sherlock grip her hips and pull her backward toward him. Molly winced at the feel of the sheets run rapidly against her knees. Any discomfort was soon forgotten, however, as she felt Sherlock's mouth press against her cunt. She whimpered as his tongue moved over her, then pulled away.

"I believe you were going to take care of something," Sherlock commented. Molly felt his fingers toying with her gently as he waited.

Without hesitation, Molly closed her mouth over Sherlock's cock. She sucked hard as she attempted to ignore Sherlock's mouth on her. She worked him farther into her mouth, taking care to let the head brush against the ridges on the roof of her mouth. Sherlock moaned against her at that, causing her to shiver.

Sherlock was no longer working her. He seemed lost both in the sensation of her mouth around him, and in trying to avoid fucking her mouth as he neared orgasm. Molly put more pressure on his hips to keep his movements from disrupting her as she focused on relaxing her throat.

She took him all the way in and stilled for a moment. Behind her Sherlock was moaning against her cunt, sending vibrations against her clit and through her body. His hands were gripping her hips tightly. Molly swallowed around Sherlock's cock twice before pulling off him slightly. Sherlock's teeth had grazed against her as his mouth opened in ecstasy at the sensation. Molly shivered and took a deep breath through her nose before beginning to bob shallowly once more.

Sherlock whimpered her name as she moved down his cock again. His grip on her hips was almost painful as Molly let her tongue brush over him before she swallowed against him once more. She heard the warning in Sherlock's voice as he shouted her name. She pulled away quickly to catch Sherlock's release when he came with a growl. She caught almost all of it, wiping the little bit she missed from her chin with her thumb.

"Molly," Sherlock grunted.

She turned to look at him, licking her thumb clean and smiling as her eyes locked with his. She watched him raise his eyebrows suggestively, "Lay down."

Molly moved slowly to her back next to Sherlock, her muscles aching slightly from the position she had held. She watched Sherlock move to kneel in front of her. He spread her legs and wedged himself between her thighs, hoisting her legs over his shoulders.

"So wet," Sherlock growled as his mouth descended on her.

His lips and tongue were on her immediately. Molly squealed and her head fell back against the pillows as Sherlock's nose bumped against her clit while his lips sucked at her. Suddenly he pulled away. Molly looked up at him, dazed, moving her hand down her body. She could certainly finish herself if he wasn't going to.

Sherlock slapped her hand away with a grin, then pressed two of his own fingers inside her, then three. He fucked her mercilessly as his mouth moved against her, his lips sucking her clit into his mouth, his early morning stubble rubbing against her magnificently.

Molly was only barely aware of the things she was shouting as she pressed her body closer against Sherlock's face desperately.

She came with a scream.

* * *

Sherlock had arranged them so Molly was draped over his body. Her fingers were stroking his chest idly, reveling in their cozy state.

"You know," Sherlock murmured, "I could be persuaded to sleep more often if you woke me like that every morning."

Molly giggled, both at the proclamation and at hearing Sherlock's voice rumble through his chest.

"I think it's best left as a surprise, Sherlock."

"I suppose that's fair. However, I was hoping to recreate the dream you interrupted…"

Molly looked up to find a mischievous grin plastered across the consulting detective's face. She smirked back, "Well, if you insist."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I was a bit rushed getting this up, so I apologize for any errors (also the Doc Manager highlights words as misspelled that my word processor does not?). School starts up again for me this week, so I don't know with what frequency I'll be writing from now on, but hopefully I'll get to do some!


End file.
